


Conquering Desires

by emptyhanded



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, G!P Rachel, Glee g!p, NC-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyhanded/pseuds/emptyhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Rachel visits Quinn at work and catches her in quite the compromising position. She decides it’s best to take advantage. Warnings for g!p and 1k words of NC-17 material. Un-Beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I couldn't shake and this work is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: As cool as it would be, this show and these characters do not belong to me.

Conquering Desires

Quinn couldn’t stop thinking about Rachel all morning, the constant reminders of her laid out everywhere in her magazine’s office. All it took was one second of letting her mind drift to their night last night and Quinn was crossing her legs together. She could not wait to see Rachel at home tonight and proceed to ride her thick cock all night, until then however, her hand was going to have to do. “Sandra, I’m taking an hour.” She told her secretary to hold all calls, that she was going on lunch and to leave her be. When Sandra confirmed, Quinn immediately palmed her breasts through her blouse, hand traveling down to push down her thong and dip into her skirt to tease her soaking wet folds. “Mmmm, Rach” She moaned out, eyes closing as she imagined Rachel’s cock teasing her folds as her fingers were. Deciding this angle would not do, she quickly scrambled up and balanced one leg on her desk, furiously rubbing her clit, free hand keeping her skirt out of the way. “So good”

When Rachel head out of rehearsal for an extended lunch break to surprise her girlfriend at work, what she found was the last thing she expected to see. Rachel had made her way into Quinn’s office building, giving her secretary a polite smile when she walked by and pushed the wooden doors to the office open, closing them behind her. What she saw when she when the doors closed nearly made her knees buckle, there was Quinn, skirt pushed down with three fingers buried into her pink pussy. “Holy shit” Rachel groaned, making her presence known. Her cock came alive in this moment, her jeans suddenly feeling unbearably tight.

“Holy shit” The words rang in Quinn’s ears and she immediately blinked her eyes open, eyes dark as they landed on Rachel, the object of her desires. “Hello to you, too. This is…not what it looks like?” She panted, able to stop her fingers but not take them away from her pussy. Instead, her hips continued trying to grind against them.

“Really Quinn?” Rachel’s tone was laced with desire as she took in the situation, her dick doing most of the talking. “Because it looks like you decided to fuck yourself in the middle of the day where anyone could walk in and find you” She smirked, pretty much waddling over to Quinn’s desk and popping open her jeans to shove them down, her dick springing free (finally), replacing Quinn’s hand with her own cupping her hot pussy. Rachel kissed Quinn firmly, nipping her lip and making the blonde squeal in pleasure.

Quinn swallowed a moan, “I…I…This is your fault!” she whined at the loss of friction when Rachel removed her hand, moaning at the site of her now naked cock bobbing in the air. Its precome soaked tip was teasing her to taste. “Please, I need you, Rach. So bad, please fuck me” Quinn moaned, hoping to spur Rachel on. She all but tore off her blouse, leaving her half naked in her skirt.

“My fault, have you seen my damn cock? This is your fault” Rachel countered, gesturing to her cock that pointed straight to Quinn, now slipping her fingers through her folds to tease them, closing the distance between their hips and guiding the blonde’s leg to the floor. Her cock slid deliciously through wet folds, causing her to hiss in pleasure. “You’re so wet, Quinnie, I bet I could slide right in” Rachel teased, scratching up Quinn’s thighs as she teased Quinn’s entrance. Her fingers came up to her mouth to lick the juices on them, making them both moan. 

“Mmmmnn” Quinn moaned when their hips met, wrapping her legs around Rachel to pull her as close as possible, grinding as hard as she could to gain friction. “You can, I don’t mind. In fact I encourage it” the journalist smirked and kissed Rachel hard, bringing her hand down to rub her shaft a little bit, palm lightly circling her tip.

Rachel’s chuckle at Quinn’s desperation turned into a throaty moan when Quinn jacked her off. She decided to throw her a bone (no pun intended) and shifted to top Quinn on the desk, pushing papers and her stapler every which way, making her moan at the feeling. Rachel pushed forwards into her pussy, groaning at the feeling and moving Quinn’s hand to lace with her own. “I swear you’re tighter every time” She growled while letting the girl adjust, kissing down her neck leaving little marks.

“So tight for you” the blonde moaned, and When Quinn started to whimper for more, pretty much clawing at Rachel’s ass as she started to thrust, lightly at first and getting harder by the minute. They worked up a rhythm, Quinn trying to push up while Rachel pushed her hips down and eventually, Quinn gave in and let herself be pounded into her desk, hungry for the way Rachel’s cock stretched her pussy. “That’s it, take my fucking cock you dirty slut” Rachel hissed as Quinn’s walls clamped even harder around her dick, building momentum as her stomach began to tighten.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop! So close” Quinn whined, only spreading her legs further to allow Rachel to push deeper, find the spots that made her scream. The second she felt fingers on her clit she nearly lost it, only lasting a few more of Rachel’s expert thrusts before she needed to let go. “Oh god, I’m coming! Rachel!” She screamed, jerking into the girl above her as her pussy clamped down hard on Rachel’s cock, soaking her.

Rachel never let up with her pace as Quinn soaked her cock, this fueling her to push even harder as her balls tightened, come begging to be released. “Do you want me to full you up, Quinnie? Let you take my come in your fuck hole like a good slut?” She murmured, resting her forehead on Quinn’s as she gave one last good thrust. “God yes, fill me up” Rachel heard faintly as her hips began to thrust erratically, her orgasm hitting her hard, making her spill thick ropes of come inside of Quinn. “Fucking take it!” Rachel groaned as she gave one more thrust, finishing herself off, and soon lay panting against Quinn, lips finding her neck and kissing up to Quinn’s lips.

“So fucking good” Quinn mumbled in pleasure and kissed Rachel softly. A mix of sweat and sex filled the room as they lay still for a moment, only groaning when the sound of Quinn’s secretary on her intercom filled the room. A chorus of “god dammit” filled the room next, and Quinn somehow found the button to her intercom. “I’m taking the afternoon, don’t wait up” She said into it, not caring how obvious it was she would soon be leaving to spend the night being more than thoroughly fucked.

~End.


End file.
